


Chara Went Down to New Home

by MelissaEM



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Other, Quote: You're Gonna Have a Bad Time (Undertale), Song Parody, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, The Devil Went Down To Georgia, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaEM/pseuds/MelissaEM
Summary: A song parody I wrote a while back of "The Devil Went Down to Georgia," featuring Chara and Sans.





	Chara Went Down to New Home

Chara went down to New Home  
And they'd gotten to the Judgement Hall  
On their way to kill the king  
Not worried about a thing  
They'd almost killed them all  
  
When a skeleton came and blocked their path  
Sockets dark and black as hell  
Chara smiled wide  
And took out their knife  
And said, "Now listen, skel,  
  
I'm pretty handy with this knife,  
So quit standing in my way.  
You know that you can't stop me, I've killed everyone in one day!  
  
You're just a lazy, ketchup-drinking,  
Burger-munching schmoe.  
Give up, my friend,  
You'll meet your end,  
It's time for you to go."  
  
The skeleton said, "my name's sans.  
do you wanna have a bad time, kid?  
take one step more,  
you'll see what's in store--  
you're gonna regret what you did."  
  
Chara, sharpen up your knife and let your aim be true  
'Cause hell's broke loose in New Home, and Sans' eye is flashing blue  
And if you win, you'll get to Asgore and you'll reach your goal  
But if you lose, then Sans will break your soul  
  
Chara's knife glinted in the light  
And they said, "I'll cut you clean in half."  
And they gave a creepy smile  
And let out an evil laugh.  
  
They swiped and slashed with their Real Knife  
As Megalovania played  
But Sans kept dodging every attack  
Just smiling and grinning away  
  
When Chara started to tire out  
Sans said, "you're not bad there, kid.  
but have a taste of karma,  
now it's time to pay for your sins."  
  
He flung Chara's soul right, and up, and down  
Bones flying past at the speed of sound  
Dirty brother killer's gonna die  
Gonna get dunked on once or twice  
  
Chara flopped down to the ground  
Because they knew that they'd been beat  
They lay dying with a bone through their chest,  
Blood pooling at Sans' feet.  
  
Sans said, "kid, please don't come back,  
if you and i used to be friends.  
please just reset, or be full of regret  
when we do this all again."  
  
He flung Chara's soul right, and up, and down  
Bones flying past at the speed of sound  
Dirty brother killer's gonna die  
Gonna get dunked on once or twice

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I don't remember when I wrote this, but if I remember correctly, I put a lot of effort into it. If it's not perfect? I'm sorry...! TT_TT


End file.
